Angel Malvado
by Bake-tsuki
Summary: Infancia de Azula. Al igual que en el libro y la pelicula con este título, existe un ser sin alma en Avatar. Doy mis teorias sobre lo que sucedió con Ursa y con Azulon y como está implicada Azula.


**Este es un seudo fic de mi otra historia "Técnicas Avanzadas". Para mi Azula es un personaje muy complejo y me es mas difícil escribir sobre ella porque hay que dar muchas cosas por sentado… Admiro a Azula, y en muchos aspectos quisiera ser como ella… Bueno, les dejo ya con el Fic, quizás algunos de ustedes han leído el libro o visto la película de un "Ángel malvado", Azula es uno de estos Ángeles, un ser sin alma…**

**ÁNGEL MALVADO**

_Si el tío Iroh no regresa de la guerra papá seria el nuevo Señor del Fuego ¿verdad?_ Ursa le dirigió a Azula una mirada llena de tristeza al pensar en esa posibilidad, apreciaba profundamente a su cuñado. _Azula no debes hablar de esa forma. Seria horrible que el tío Iroh no regresara y además Azulon el señor del fuego goza de excelente salud. _Zuko le reclamó a Azula por esas ideas que se antojaron odiosas:_ ¿Como te sentirías si el primo Lu le deseara la muerte a papá? _Indiferente a su reproche, Azula soltó la idea que hacía tiempo rondaba su cabeza_: sigo pensando que papá seria mejor Señor del Fuego que su gordo hermano amante del té. _Al quemar la muñeca que le regaló su tío, se prometió que algún día Iroh y esa horrible muñeca correrían el mismo destino por sus manos_. Lo único que me consuela –_pensó Ursa, al mirar como se consumía la muñeca_- es que, con el favor de los dioses, Iroh y Lu Ten serán los siguientes Señores del Fuego y la influencia de Azula será limitada en la nación del fuego…_

_--------------------------------------------------- _

Azula miraba fijamente a su madre cuando dio la noticia: _Iroh perdió a su hijo… su primo Lu ten no sobrevivió a la batalla_. Eso significaba más poder para ella… Un regocijo llenó su interior y casi se le escapa una sonrisa. Se retiró luego a su habitación, había cosas nuevas en que pensar.

------------------------------------------

_El señor del fuego Azulon ¿cree que basta con llamarlo abuelo? Ya no es el gran señor del fuego que solía ser lo mas probable es que alguien tome su lugar muy pronto_… Ursa miraba asombrada y molesta a la insolente pequeña... por dentro sabía que tenía razón. Le sorprendía siempre lo inteligente que era y como comprendía su ambiente. Azula era certera en sus opiniones, fría, indiferente. Es como si estuviera más allá del bien y del mal, como si mirara el mundo desde arriba y comprendiera a los seres que viven en él mejor que ellos mismos, pudiéndolos manipular a su antojo, con ese disfraz de niña… en secreto la despreciaba aunque no podía rechazarla abiertamente, después de todo era su hija, la adoración de su esposo… Ursa era consciente que era más fuerte, más inteligente, más tenaz y capaz que su primogénito, podía percibir la bondad y el amor en los ojos de Zuko, pero cuando miraba a Azula, era como mirar un halcón mensajero, un ser amoral, rapaz y letal, con la mirada llena de misterios… Sabía que Azula no se ataba a nada, ni a su familia ni a sus "amigas", solo respetaba la superioridad y el poder de otros, o la utilidad que pudieran tener para su beneficio; tenía el presentimiento de que llegaría el tiempo en que ya no la respetaría, hasta ahora la niña medía sus palabras para con sus superiores y procuraba no ser descubierta cuando hacía algo malo, haciéndolo parecer casualidad, pero eran ya tantas veces que Ursa había abierto los ojos y ahora, cuando los muros que separaban a Azula del poder se iban derrumbando –Lu Ten fallecido e Iroh deshonrado- la niña parecía ganar fortaleza y seguridad, llena de insolencia y de oscuros presagios…

------------------------------------------------

Azula miraba con arrogancia a su hermano mientras hacia su demostración. Sintió desdén por esa madre que fue a consolar a Zuko cuando hizo el ridículo ante Azulon. Esta exposición deficiente solo serviría para hacer más débil su posición como heredero al trono.

---------------------------------------------------

_Papá va a matar a Zuko mamá. Me quedé escuchándolos en el salón del trono. Papá quería que el abuelo lo nombrara sucesor al trono mami, y el abuelo dijo que no había sufrido lo suficiente, que el castigo debía ser igual al crimen mamá¡papá va a matar a mi hermanito! _ Azula hablaba atropelladamente, un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, apretando los puños. Ursa no pudo detectar si mentía… Una madre siempre defiende a sus hijos, si algo los lastima responden con fiereza. Con decisión, casi corre hacia la recamara de su esposo, si una muerte era necesaria, mejor que muriera ella, no su hijo. Salió de la sala, abandonando a una Azula llorosa, sin realmente darse cuenta de que permanecía ahí, pensando solamente en salvar a su hijo. Con una media sonrisa momentos después una pequeña sombra la siguió. Azula sabía que Zuko era la adoración de su madre, hasta Tylee lo había notado. Sabía que las palabras adecuadas orillarían a su madre a la desesperación.

_Adiós mamá. _Apoyando levemente la oreja en la puerta de la habitación de Ozai, escuchó como su madre se ofrecía al sacrificio. Era mejor de lo que había esperado. Ursa nunca había sido realmente su madre, era distante con ella, consolando siempre a un débil vástago. Que ella muriera haría sufrir a Zuko, haciéndola feliz a ella. Azula sabía que Ursa había podido mirar debajo de su disfraz de niña, era extraño, la persona que se antojaba más lejos de ella era la que mejor podía comprender su potencial. Escuchó como su padre trataba de disuadirla, _Ursa es necesario, Padre nunca permitirá el cambio. Zuko morirá… afortunadamente aún tendremos a Azula._ Ursa sintió en ese momento que algo dentro se rompía, miró a Ozai con odio, Azula al escuchar el silencio decidió esconderse, apenas a tiempo para no ser descubierta por Ursa que salía rápidamente hacia el salón del fuego. Tenía que intentar disuadir a Azulon de esta locura…

Azulon no desistió, primero con argumentos razonables, luego con ruegos maternales y hasta con leves amenazas intentó Ursa salvar a su hijo. Distante, Ozai escuchaba los argumentos de su esposa. Temerosa, frustrada y llena de una cólera contenida Ursa escuchaba las negativas del Señor de Fuego. Recordó lo que le había dicho a su pequeño hacía unos meses, cuando lanzó comida al pato tortuga: _Zuko, es como reaccionan las madres, si molestas a sus bebes, ellas te atacaran…_El temor de que su hijo muriera se tornó en furia, y Ursa supo que la única manera de salvar a su vástago era atacando al que quisiera hacerle daño. Iracunda, con una velocidad que sorprendió a Ozai y Azulon, Ursa saltó hacia el trono y rápidamente atacó tres puntos vitales del señor del Fuego, causándole un paro cardio-respiratorio… Ella también había sido alumna de la Academia Real del Fuego para señoritas, y estudió con la profesora con la que Ty lee asistiría años más tarde… El fuego, que iluminaba toda la habitación, se extinguió al mismo tiempo que la vida en Azulón, dejando la cámara del trono a oscuras. Momentos después, corrió hacia la habitación de Zuko y se despidió… todo lo había hecho para protegerlo… escuchó los pasos de Ozai, sabía que ahora debía morir, por asesinar al señor del fuego… Tomó la daga de perla de Zuko y salió de la habitación. Encaró a su esposo: _Prométeme que no lo matarás… Azulon ha muerto, tu serás el Señor del Fuego ahora que Iroh no está aquí. Protégelo. Te ofrezco mi vida pero tienes que cumplir tu promesa…_Le entregó la daga desenvainada a Ozai, quien la clavó hasta la empuñadura en su pecho, junto al corazón, muriendo rápidamente. Aspiró el olor del cabello de su esposa y depositó su cuerpo tibio en el suelo. Luego, ordenó a unos guardias que sepultaran el cuerpo, luego los mandaría ejecutar para acallar el secreto. Por el crimen que cometió, no podía darle a Ursa un entierro real como hubiese correspondido, simplemente, habría que desaparecer el cadáver. Observó largo rato la daga de perla, sus manos llenas de sangre… al levantar la vista sus ojos se toparon con una mirada atenta; justo en ese momento comprendió que Azula lo había visto todo. _Estoy de tu lado, esto no lo sabrá nadie padre, el Señor del Fuego Ozai. _ Azula retiró de las manos de su padre la daga de Zuko. A la mañana siguiente, después de lavarla leyó la inscripción: _Nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea. _ El grabado de la daga se le antojaba un mal augurio, un general cobarde que se rindió, una madre que murió por intentar salvar a su hijo… esperaba que el siguiente en caer fuera Zuzu…

**Este fic surgió de un intento fallido por terminar un capitulo de "Técnicas Avanzadas", ya había anunciado que Azula era la firebender del ciclo, pero su complejidad hizo que tuviera que escribir varias historias, y aun así, sentí que ninguna era el capitulo que yo deseaba… Hay muchas ideas para Azula rondando mi cabeza pero ninguna corresponde a Técnicas… Espero me manden reviews con su opinión… Gracias. **

**BAKETSUKI**


End file.
